


Kenny Omega One Shot Collection

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, possibly some slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collections of One Shots featuring Kenny OmegaOngoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter as they contain the tags/warnings for that specific chapter





	1. The DM

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit content, explicit language, oral sex, blow job, hair pulling, brief cameo by Seth Rollins, as well as appearances by Nick and Matt Jackson

“I cannot believe you are seriously doing this.” You said to your boyfriend Kenny Omega as you snapped pictures for him. You tried to keep your voice stern and be a voice of reason, but couldn’t quite contain the smile peeking on your lips as you worked with Kenny to mimic the poses from the leaked nudes of Seth Rollins. You had to hand it to Kenny, he was dedicated to his bits. He had hunted down and studied nude pictures of another man, just to ensure accuracy for his revenge. God only knows what his Google search history was going to show. 

“You better believe it baby! That’ll teach him to steal my move.” Kenny responded flexing his muscles as you snapped yet another photo for what was an integral part of The Elite’s plot for revenge. They had been planning this for months, planting seeds and driving up interest through their Youtube series Being the Elite, teasing the fans into a frenzy about what “The DM” was and when it would be released. Now they were finally ready to make their move. 

Part of their plan involved naked pictures of Kenny mocking Seth Rollins. So you were appointed official photographer. But hey, you really weren’t going to complain about taking pictures of your gorgeous man proudly displaying what his mama gave him. You had to bite your lip to keep your concentration as the more pictures you took, the more turned on you got. And you really shouldn’t be, given the circumstances. After all, Kenny was really pulling quite the dick move. But that was Kenny. He could be quite petty when he felt wronged. You should be talking him down and making him see reason. And keeping the Young Bucks out of his ear. But it was really hard to remember all that when Kenny was naked in front of you. 

Finished with the first pose of him lying on the bed, Kenny moved to stand at the end of the bed, positioning his body just so as he looked at Seth’s picture on his phone. Satisfied he nodded to you to begin snapping away. 

After a bunch of pictures you dropped to your knees for a better angle of him standing up while he held his phone up to obscure his face. You snapped what felt like a hundred pics before Kenny was satisfied there was enough of a selection for him to choose from. And judging by the stiffness of his dick, Kenny had obviously enjoyed the attention being focused on him. 

“So babe, while you’re down there….” Kenny hinted looking from his cock to you with a hopeful expression. Rolling your eyes you heaved a sigh of exasperation.

“Fine” You said, acting all put upon, before flashing a wicked smile up at your man. Truth was there were very few things you liked more than having Kenny’s dick in your mouth. You loved every aspect of giving head, from the feel of it thrusting into your throat to swallowing the prize that came at the end. 

“You’re such a tease.” He crooned stepping closer to you, his hand snaking out to grab a handful of your hair and tilt your head back to the angle he wanted. Eagerly opening your mouth you hummed as Kenny slid his thick cock in, resting it on your tongue as you closed your lips around him. You reached your hand up to stroke the flesh that wasn’t in your mouth as you sucked deeply running your tongue around the soft flesh of his tip making moans escape his mouth. Moving your hands to his hips you looked up to meet his eyes, relinquishing control to Kenny. Taking your cue Kenny began rocking his hips pushing his cock further and further into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat. You gagged at the intrusion, taking a moment to get used to it before Kenny continued pressing deeper into you until his hips were flush with your lips. You breathed in deeply through your nose, concentrating on not gagging as Kenny held himself deep in your throat. Finally when you felt you were dying for air he pulled himself out, ever so slowly while you looked up silently pleading with him. As his cock popped out of your mouth a smirk tilted up the corner of his lips.

“Asshole.” You muttered, a matching grin on your face. He chuckled guiding you to your feet with a firm grip in your hair and pressing a kiss to your lips.

“That’s why you love me.” He replied before turning and pushing you onto your stomach on the bed before sliding off your shorts and panties. “Up on all fours darlin’ I’m gonna make you scream.” You eagerly pushed yourself into the requested position waiting as Kenny grabbed some lube and stroked it all around his cock. A satisfied moan left you as he sunk in your pussy to the hilt in one thrust, your hips instinctively rolling to push your ass back against him as Kenny settled his hands onto your sides. True to his word, it wasn’t long before Kenny had you writhing underneath him, muttering incoherently, screams breaking out as he pounded into you. At one point Matt Jackson pounded on the wall separating your hotel rooms, shouting that Kenny was supposed to be working on his stuff for Being the Elite, not fucking you. That just encouraged Kenny to make you scream even louder. 

When you were finished and cleaned up you flopped down on the bed for a nap, Kenny pulling you into his body and enveloping you with his heat. It wasn’t long before you were both sleeping. 

You were awakened by the sound of Kenny chuckling under his breath, clacking away at the keyboard of his laptop. Rolling out of the bed you went to look at what had Kenny so amused. What you saw made your hand fly over your mouth as a loud burst of laughter escaped your mouth. 

“Why on Earth is Okada’s head on your nipples and dick?” You asked, head tilting to the side as you stared at the image on the screen in confusion. Kenny didn’t respond, he simply clicked on the other picture he had edited and waited eagerly for your response. Deciding to mess with him a bit you leaned in to take a closer look, biting your lip in concentration.

“Hmmm.” You finally responded with a frown. “Maybe your dick isn’t as big as I thought if it can be covered with a tiny briefcase. Seth’s looked bigger.” You squealed as Kenny grabbed for your arm, turning to run only to find yourself tackled onto the bed with Kenny mercilessly tickling your ribs. 

“Take it back!” He demanded chuckling at your useless attempts at escape. You sputtered with laughter squirming around to try to escape his torturing fingers. 

“Tell me how big my cock is, tell me.” He growled. “Tell me I’m no Seth Rollins.” 

“Fine! I take it back!” You yelled after holding out for another moment. “Your cock is huge, enormous, so big it hurts. Seth could never compare to you.” You gasped in relief as Kenny stopped his relentless tickling. 

“That’s better.” He said pecking your lips and settling himself between your thighs. “How bout I show you again just how big it is?” He thrust his hips down into you earning a lustful moan from you as he pressed against your core. 

“No!” Both of your heads jerked towards the door that had just opened revealing Matt Jackson. You all had spare keys to each other’s rooms just in case and it seemed he had taken it upon himself to use his. “No, no, no. You do not have time for Round 2! Get off her!” He grabbed Kenny by the shoulders and pushed him back towards the laptop as his brother Nick followed him in. 

“Yeah Kenny, we have an episode to get out and a tweet to craft!” Nick chimed in sitting himself on the desk. “You can bang her later.” 

With a pout of disappointment you rolled over onto your tummy, propping yourself up on your elbows as the Bucks stole Kenny’s attention. You snorted as you saw Kenny enlarge the briefcase covering his package on the picture, rolling your eyes as he flipped you the bird over his shoulder. 

As you lay watching, the boys worked on editing the final touches for Being the Elite before Nick submitted it for posting. Meanwhile Matt had pulled up Seth’s Twitter apology from when his ex-fiancée had leaked his private photos and read it out for Kenny who was drafting his own Tweet using virtually identical language. There would be no doubt once the episode aired and the tweet went out that this was shots fired at Seth Rollins. 

Later that evening in Phoenix, Arizona, Seth Rollins strolled through the hallways with his usual cocky strut. He had just finished his match on WWE Raw for the night and was ready for a shower and to get back to his hotel. His stride faltered as he heard various people twittering and whispering as he passed, but shrugged it off. Entering the locker room he again noticed he was the center of attention as loud guffaws of laughter broke out from the various boys. Getting irritated he turned on his phone and set it on the bench as he grabbed his shower stuff. Just as he was walking away from the bench his phone began blowing up with notifications. With a furrowed brow he pulled up his Twitter feed seeing a ton of retweets to him with a Being the Elite Episode and a tweet from Kenny Omega.

“What the hell?” He muttered as he read through the comments. When he saw the pictures of Omega that were supposedly “leaked” along with the “apology” He could feel his face turning red in embarrassment and anger. He knew Kenny had been upset that he had used his move without asking first, but he couldn’t believe he would make fun of Seth’s personal issue. The jokes had finally died down in the locker room, but it looked like they were going to picking right back up.


	2. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader got drunk, can't remember the night before and Kenny helpfully fills in the details. Written long ago before the Bullet Club implosion.   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, alcohol use, drunken shenanigans, explicit language, mentions of sex

Through the pounding in your head you could hear Kenny Omega puttering around in the kitchen, a cupboard slamming shut causing a loud groan to escape you. You wanted nothing more than to bury yourself in the blankets and sleep the day away, but judging by the noise Kenny was making that wasn’t going to happen. Besides the fact that your face felt funny. Stiff and itchy. Running your fingers over your cheek only compounded your confusion as they came away tinged in white. Concerned now you sat up, your stomach protesting violently, making you squeeze your eyes shut and breathe deeply in an effort to settle it. Feeling the nausea pass you reopened your eyes, blinking away the blurriness. Your confusion grew as you saw black and white smudges on your red pillow case. 

Moving more slowly this time you rose to your feet, carefully treading to the bathroom. Setting feet on the cold marble tile made a shiver run through you, but that was nothing compared to the shock you got when you looked in the mirror. 

“Kenny!” You yelled as you looked at yourself, entire face painted with black and white face paint. Kenny rushed into the bathroom, taking one look at you and doubling over with laughter. 

“Oh, it’s even funnier this morning.” He laughed. 

“Shut up!” You screamed, regretting the action as soon as your head pounded in protest. “Why the hell is my face painted like Tama?” 

This caused a fresh round of giggles to explode from your boyfriend before he managed to get himself under control. 

“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?” Kenny chuckled. 

“I do.” You said confidently. 

“If you did, then you would know why your face is painted like Tama Tonga.” He pointed out. 

“Fine.” You conceded with a pout. “I remember some of last night. I remember dinner with Matt and Nick, and then I remember going with you to the bar.” You wandered out of the bathroom, sitting on the bench at the end of the bed as you tried to remember the events of the night before. “Oh, we saw Tanga and Yujiro. I remember doing shots with them. Lots of shots.” You trailed off. This was where your memory of the night before faded away.

“Would you like me to fill you in on the rest?” Kenny asked, a wide smile lighting up his face. You hesitated before nodding. Kenny looked entirely too excited to regale you with the tales of your escapades. This was exactly why you didn’t drink very often. You tended to go a little overboard and get a little crazy. Something Kenny actively encouraged. 

“Eventually Tanga and Yujiro challenged us to a game of shuffleboard, all the while you three continued to pound back shots. And I am proud to say we kicked their asses all over the place. Well, I kicked their asses. You were just kind of there.” He bragged earning a dirty look. “Anyways, this led to Tanga and Yujiro bickering and Tanga complaining that if his real partner Tama was there they would be winning. For some reason that led you to declare that you were in fact Tama Tonga.” You face palmed yourself as Kenny continued. “So Tanga started arguing with you, saying if you were really Tama you would have face paint. Because, you know, Tama always wears face paint for serious battles, and shuffleboard is apparently serious. You flipped him off, took off to the bathroom and came back out with your face painted exactly like Tama.” He paused looking at you curiously. “Do I even want to know why you carry around face paint in your purse?” 

You shrugged “Sometimes I have to fix up their paint for them.” Kenny nodded in acceptance of your explanation. “So then what? Did Tanga accept me as Tama?” You asked wanting to hear about the rest of your night.

“Yes. Seeing you in face paint was apparently enough to convince Tanga that you were in fact his brother and he challenged myself and Yujiro to a game.” He said. 

“Now, darlin’ you are sexy as all hell, and you there in nothing but my shirt is making me want to fuck you. But, while I enjoy men, I have absolutely no sexual attraction to Tama and you’re kind of freaking me out looking like him. I’m hard and I’m confused.” 

“You sure baby? You sure you don’t want to fuck me as Tama?” You teased before rising to head into the bathroom to shower and clean off your face. You stopped in the doorway to look back at Kenny. “By the way, who won the rematch?” You asked. 

Kenny dropped his head, shaking it sadly. “I am embarrassed to say that you and Tanga kicked our asses. I blame Yujiro.”


	3. Gorilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, suggestive themes, suggestive language, kissing

“What do you want Omega? I really don’t have time to deal with a selfish asshole right now,” You spat, looking at him before casting a disdainful glance at Matt and Nick Jackson who were flanking him. “Or his lackeys.” 

“Lackeys?” Nick huffed. “You’re looking at the reigning six time IWGP Junior Tag Team and current ROH Tag Team Champions sweetheart. I would mind your tongue.” 

“Yeah Y/N you might want to tread carefully,” Kenny Omega chimed in. “I don’t think you can go much lower than go-fer around here, but we can find out.” With an indignant shriek, you spun on your heels and stormed off, the sounds of their laughter echoing behind you. You hated those three, they were such jerks, walking around with such an entitled air all the time. 

Finding an empty supply closet you slammed the door behind you, angry tears of frustration spilling down your cheeks. You shrieked into the empty space and gave an undignified stomp of your foot, before pacing in an angry circle, muttering to yourself all the while.

“Stupid Kenny Omega and his stupid friends,” You growled, hands clenching as you ranted. “I hate them. I hate Matt and I hate Nick and I especially hate that asshole Kenny. I hate him and his stupid curly hair and those stupid blue eyes…urgh…and that stupid smile of his.” You paused for a moment, closing your eyes and picturing his smile, the way his blue eyes lit up when he laughed before shaking your head in an effort to dispel the images. “Seriously, who does he think he is? Walking around here like he owns the place, with his stupid tight pants showing off that ass and those thighs that I just want to ride.” You slapped your hand over your mouth as those unbidden words leapt from your tongue. You sat down heavily on the cold concrete floor, horror washing over you as you realized you had a crush on the man you hated with a fiery passion.

“I cannot have a crush on that insufferable man.” You chastised yourself, hugging your knees up to your chest as you tried to rationalize the situation. “He’s a selfish jerk. All he cares about is himself, and maybe the Bucks. He would probably suck in bed, worry only about getting himself off.” You nodded your head in agreement with yourself, fully aware of how crazy you would look should someone walk in on you. “Who cares if he’s gorgeous? It doesn’t matter how cute his dimples are, or how hard his body is, or how big his dick probably is.” With a firm shake of your head you dispelled the images that came to mind when thinking about his dick. You firmly resolved to banish thoughts of Kenny from your mind, rising to your feet and brushing the dust off your slacks. With one last deep breath and cleansing of your mind you opened the metal door and stepped out into the bright hallway. Squinting against the florescent glare you failed to notice Matt Jackson leaning casually against the wall right behind the door you had just exited. A smirk formed on his lips as he watched you walk down the hall before he pushed off and headed in the opposite direction, whistling cheerfully.

Two hours later the show was well underway and you were running around like crazy, fetching various items needed by the talent as they prepared to wrestle. You didn’t exactly have a glamorous job, but you hoped it would get your foot in the door. You just had to put up with egotistical athletes and deal with having a thankless job. You had just hustled The Young Bucks out through the entrance for their match and were steadfastly working at ignoring Kenny Omega who was sitting on a metal chair watching their match through the curtain. He wasn’t wrestling a match tonight, but was going to make an appearance to interfere in the Bucks’ match. 

“Why are you staring at me?” You finally grumbled, turning to sneer at him. For the past several moments you had felt his penetrating gaze on you as you moved about and you finally had reached the end of your patience. Kenny gracefully rose to his feet, stalking across the hallway to where you were watching him warily. A predatory smile came across his face as he came to a stop in front of you, standing uncomfortably close. You could practically feel the heat emanating from his body, your eyes unconsciously skimming over his muscular chest concealed only by his thin Elite shirt. When you raised your eyes back to his a smug smile was on his face. Before you could snap at him his hands were tangled in your hair, pulling you to his lips. 

You gasped as he invaded your mouth, his tongue slipping past your lips. It only took a second for you to respond, not even thinking to protest, your hands moving to his waist as you enthusiastically leaned into his kiss. Before you knew it he had you against the wall, hands leaving your hair to grab your ass, pulling you against his front allowing you to feel just how impressive his package was. You moaned into the kiss at the contact, pressing yourself wantonly into him. Finally he broke the kiss, stepping away from you with that damn smirk still on his face before heading over to the curtains in preparation of his run-in. He didn’t even bother looking back at you. 

“I hate you!” You yelled, looking for some semblance of control in the situation. 

Without looking back at you he retorted “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.”


	4. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You’re acting like this is your first threesome.”   
> Takes place with the change of Bullet Club Leadership from AJ Styles to Kenny Omega. this was requested as a threesome fic with Kenny Omega/FC/Prince Devitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, threesome m/f/m, no slash

To say that Prince Devitt and Kenny Omega had their difficulties was putting it mildly. They were friends, but it was rare that they didn’t butt heads over something. Whether it was something as small as where to get breakfast when they were in the same town or a bigger issue relating to the way Kenny was running the Bullet Club, the two never agreed on anything. It made sense, both of them being Alpha male types with dominant personalities. The rest of the Bullet Club rarely paid them any attention anymore, just rolling their eyes when another inevitable argument broke out, leaving the two to sort out their differences on their own. 

Things were changing though. The Bullet Club was about to get their third leader, with current leader AJ Styles departing to the WWE. Along with AJ, his two most loyal friends Ken Anderson and Luke Gallows were moving on. Tonight was the big PPV, where AJ would be unceremoniously booted from the Bullet Club and Kenny Omega would take over as leader. It was all for show of course, behind the scenes everyone was still good friends. Prince Devitt was in town for the occasion, joining the group for a farewell meal at the restaurant of the Tokyo Dome hotel where the majority of them were staying for the show. It was a bittersweet night with lots of drinks flowing, stories being told and laughter filling the air, though that air of a goodbye tinged the proceedings. Throughout the evening Kenny and Devitt had been flirting heavily with their waitress, each of them pulling out the stops in an effort to win her attention from the other. They were both disappointed when her shift ended and another waitress replaced her in servicing their group. 

At the end of the meal after saying his goodbyes, Kenny snuck up to the hostess station to pay the bill. He knew if it made its way to the table he would have a fight on his hands as to who would be paying, so he decided to just take care of it before anyone had a chance to argue. After paying Kenny spotted their former waitress walking out the restaurant door and into the lobby. With a last hurried wave to his friends Kenny hurried out into the lobby, sneaking up to the girl land sliding his arm around her shoulder. She gave a cute yelp, a blush rising to her cheeks as the undignified sound as Kenny chuckled at her. 

“Where you running off to sweetheart?” Kenny said moving in front of her, hand raising to tuck her hair behind her ear, tracing his hand along her cheekbone as he gave her his most charming smile. 

“My shift is over. I’m heading home.” She replied with a smile, getting lost in his crystal blue eyes. 

“Without saying goodbye to me? I’m hurt.” Kenny teased. 

“Oh, poor baby,” she pouted. “However shall I make it up to you?” 

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Kenny murmured stepping closer to her with intentions of whispering a few of those suggestions in her ear. They were startled apart when an arm landed on each of their shoulders. 

“Oi Omega, It’s not enough you take my Club from me, you gotta take me girl too?” Prince Devitt drawled, a smirk on his handsome features. 

“I don’t recall her being your girl Devitt.” Kenny responded shrugging Devitt’s arm off his shoulder. 

“Look I don’t want to be the cause of any trouble.” The girl said nervously, her gaze darting between the two men. 

“Oh you’re no trouble sweetheart. You just stay right there and let us talk.” Devitt said giving her shoulder a light squeeze. Noticing this Kenny glared at Devitt.

“Fergal, if you don’t mind. She was just about to make it up to me for leaving without a goodbye.” Kenny goaded his rival. “So why don’t you go get a good night’s sleep so you can catch your flight.” 

“Well, Kenneth,” Devitt responded, glaring at Kenny for using his formal name. “She didn’t tell me goodbye either. I think me feelings are hurt too.” He paused looking down at the waitress. “You gonna make it up to me too darlin’?” 

The girl glanced back and forth between the two men, unsure what she was supposed to do in this situation. Here she had two gorgeous men practically fighting for her attention. It did wonders for her confidence, she would admit that. 

“O…okay?” She said hesitantly, quite unsure what she had just agreed to. 

“Let’s go then.” Kenny said, grabbing the waitresses’ hand and pulling her along behind him towards the elevator, knocking Devitt’s arm off her in the process. Shaking his head with a grin Devitt followed behind the younger man. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but the Bullet Club was in good hands with Omega. 

It was silent in the elevator ride to the eighth floor, the girl standing nervously between the two wrestlers, heart pounding in anticipation. She couldn’t believe she was going up to a hotel room with Prince Devitt and Kenny Omega. 

The elevator stopped and she was ushered down the long hallway, Devitt pressing against her back as they waited for Kenny to open the door. As soon as the door shut behind them, Devitt was on her pushing her hair to the side and kissing down her neck as his hands slunk around the front and began undoing the buttons of her uniform shirt. Her shirt was quickly tossed aside and her bra discarded in like fashion as Devitt’s fingers tweaked her nipples, making a gasp escape. Noting a distinct lack of a pair of hands Devitt pulled his attention from the girl for a moment, looking up to see Kenny standing near the bed, watching them, but making no move to participate. 

“C’mon Omega. “You’re acting like this is your first threesome.” Devitt teased, freezing as he saw a light blush steal across the other man’s cheeks. 

“Holy hell, it is?” He asked in disbelief. He really couldn’t believe it. The man was a chick magnet, always having one girl or the other hanging off his arm or coming out of his hotel room. 

“Well then, I’m going to have to show you how it’s done.” Devitt smirked as his words sprung the blonde into action. 

“I don’t need you to show me how it’s done.” Kenny growled moving to pull the girl’s skirt off with practiced movements before rising to meld his lips to hers. As they kissed his hands slid into her panties, slipping between her wet folds with his thick fingers and sliding them through the slickness. When she gasped and arched her hips into Kenny’s touch, it spurred Devitt into resuming his ministrations, biting down her neck while his long fingers twisted and pulled at her nipples. When she moaned loudly and pushed her chest into Devitt’s hands he grinned victoriously at Kenny who broke his kiss with her and stepped away, starting to strip himself. Not to be outdone Devitt quickly shed his own clothing moving to stand next to Kenny who had directed the girl onto her knees after she removed her panties. 

“Suck.” They both demanded at the same time, glaring at each other after. 

“I go first, Devitt, I’m the leader of the Bullet Club now.” Kenny growled. 

“Fine.” He conceded rolling his eyes and waving the girl forward. Kenny grinned smugly, eyes closing in pleasure as the girl enveloped him in her warm mouth, quickly easing him in fully, sucking deeply as he filled her. With her free hand she grabbed Devitt’s cock, stroking his length with expert motions, making him moan as she slid her hand over his tip. When she began alternating between sucking each of their cocks he couldn’t help but exchange a smirk with Kenny. 

“Looks like you’re the only threesome virgin in this room Kenny.” Devitt taunted, his chuckle cut off when the waitress deep throated while giving a squeeze to his balls. 

Kenny responded with a middle finger directed at Devitt before removing himself from the girl’s grasp. 

“I’m ready to fuck you. On the bed.” He commanded ignoring the glare he received from his former leader as the girl detached herself from his cock. 

Once she was on her knees, Kenny slid into her wet slit from behind, hands grabbing onto her hips to plough into her as Devitt got on his knees in front of her mouth, letting the power of Kenny’s thrusts guide her mouth up and down his cock. When Kenny began rubbing her pussy as he fucked her, her moans sent pleasurable vibrations along his cock, pushing Devitt close to orgasm.

“Flip her around.” He ground out. “I need to fuck that pussy before I blow.” Devitt was glad Kenny didn’t argue with him, pulling out of her mouth and spinning her around so her pussy was lined up with Devitt’s cock. Both close to their orgasm, the two quickly reached a rhythm of thrusting into the waitress as she frantically rubbed at her clit. When Kenny filled her mouth, she came clenching around Devitt’s cock, which began spurting inside her, filling her with his hot seed. 

Done with the girl, they were quick to dismiss her as soon as they were all dressed. 

“Believe or not I miss you. I know we didn’t really no each other before you left, but nobody else will busts my balls like you.” Kenny told his friend. 

“You’ll be just fine Omega. You’re gonna own this world.” Devitt said.


	5. I Don't Deserve You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You love me as if I deserve you.”   
> Kenny Omega/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Break up, angst, cheating, implied sexual content

You carefully rolled out of the hotel bed, careful not to wake the man lying next to you. Tiptoeing around the dark room you gathered your articles of clothing from where they had been tossed during last night’s activities. You quickly put on your bra and panties before slipping the emerald green minidress over your head before easing open the door and stepping into the bright hallway. 

In the hallway you put on your high heels and turned on your phone which quickly began pinging with notifications. Five missed calls and ten text messages. All from your boyfriend Kenny Omega. Swallowing your guilt you selected his contact. 

“Y/N?” He answered on the first ring the worry in his tone clearly carrying over the phone line. 

“Are you okay, where have you been?” He asked.

“I’m fine Kenny. I told you I was going to stay with Katie last night.” You replied.

“You never told me that.” Kenny replied, his voice evening out as he realized you were safe. 

“I sent you a text. I had a bit too much to drink and it was late so we all decided to stay with Katie.” You told him, sticking to the story you had concocted. Your friends would back it up if they were asked. 

“I never got a text.” He said making you frown. You pulled the phone from your ear looking at your phone in confusion. You knew you had written a text to him. 

“Shit!” You exclaimed seeing it sitting unsent in your draft. “I’m sorry baby, I never hit send. You must have been so worried. I’m on my way home right now.” You told him, reaching the street and raising your arm to hail a taxi cab. 

“Don’t worry about it baby. Be safe. I’ll see you in a few.” Kenny said. “I love you.” 

“Love you too Kenny. I’ll be home soon.” You replied before disconnecting the call. 

When you arrived to the apartment you shared with Kenny you could hear him clanging around in the kitchen, delicious smells wafting through the home. 

“I’m back Ken!” You called heading down the hallway. “I’m just going to jump in the shower real quick, I smell like a bar.” 

You heard him call back an acknowledgement as you hurried into your closet grabbing some jeans and a tank top before turning on the shower. You hopped in, not bothering to wait for it to warm up the cold shocking your skin. Grabbing your body wash you quickly began to scrub your body trying to remove all traces of the night before from you skin, wishing the guilt would wash away as well. You didn’t know why you kept doing this. Every time you went out with your girlfriends, you ended up in bed with a stranger. It was killing you inside, but you just couldn’t seem to stop yourself. Once you were finished showering, you dried off and got dressed, piling your wet hair on top of your head in a messy bun before walking out to join Kenny in the kitchen.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said pulling you into his arms. His lips pressed against yours for a soft kiss before he hugged you tightly. A lump formed in your throat as you melted into his arms. “I made you breakfast.” He said stepping back and sweeping his arm out towards the kitchen table that was set up with a virtual buffet of French toast, fresh fruit, eggs, potatoes and bacon. 

“Thank you, you’re too good to me.” You said popping up on your tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. With a bright smile he led you over to your chair, pulling it out for you and making sure you were comfortable before moving to his seat on the other side of the table. 

As the two of you dug into breakfast Kenny chattered away, talking about his upcoming tours and how excited he was for the upcoming G1 tournament in Japan. He was going to be there for well over a month and had been trying to talk you into coming with him. You were on the fence, not quite sure if you would enjoy Japan, but Kenny was very persuasive in his arguments and you felt yourself being swayed. 

“We’ll come back to that later.” He said with a wink. “Today I just want to spend some time with my girl. I intend to spend the entire day worshiping you and showing you just how much I love you and how lucky I am that you’re mine.” 

His sweet words felt like a knife right in your heart and before you knew it tears were pouring down your face.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Kenny asked, rushing over to you and kneeling next to your chair. His hands stroked under your eyes wiping the tears, but they kept falling. 

“You love me as if I deserve you.” You choked out staring down at him, the love shining in his bright blue eyes breaking your heart. 

“Of course you deserve me angel. You deserve the world.” He adamantly proclaimed. 

“No I don’t,” You shouted startling Kenny as you jumped to your feet. Steadying himself he rose to his feet, staring at you in concern as you paced around the kitchen trying to find the words that were going to destroy him. 

“I don’t deserve you.” You stopped turning to face him. “I cheated on you last night Kenny. I wasn’t with Katie and the girls. I was at a hotel with another man.” More tears fell as you watched Kenny’s face crumble at your admission. Needing to get it all out you continued your confession. “It wasn’t the first time. I’ve done it just about every time I’ve gone out with the girls. This was just the first time I actually spent the night with someone else.” 

Silence stretched agonizingly as Kenny stood in shook, the heartbreak on his face would forever be etched in your mind. 

“I can’t believe you would do this to me,” Kenny finally said turning from you as you saw the sheen of tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I gave you everything. All I ever did was love you!” 

“I’m sorry.” You cried. “I’m so sorry.” 

He shook his head before walking out of the kitchen. 

“Sorry.” He scoffed. “I’m sure you are.” You heard the front door open before he called back to you “I want you gone. Get your stuff and get the hell out of my house.” 

The door slammed behind him, shaking the windows as he walked out of your life.


	6. I Was Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.”  
> Featuring Kenny Omega, the Young Bucks, Tama Tonga and Bad Luck Fale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just pure weird fluff and brief mentions of nudity

You stared at the scene in front of you, quite unsure whether you should believe your eyes. Sitting on the floor of your hotel room was Kenny Omega. Kenny Omega who you barely knew and who you had no clue how he had gotten into your hotel room. You probably could have rolled with that. You had heard tales of the shenanigans Omega and his Bullet Club buddies got into. You liked to consider yourself laid back and able to roll with the punches. So, Kenny Omega randomly appearing in your hotel room was doable. 

The fact that he was sitting naked on a towel in the middle of the room was pushing it a bit. Him sitting naked while playing a Taiko drum with his mustache and beard dyed hot pink led you to believe maybe you had suffered some type of head injury. Though you couldn’t remember hitting your head or sustaining any type of injury, that could be a sign in of itself. The fact that he hadn’t acknowledged you in the slightest led credence to that theory. Maybe you were hallucinating. It seemed the only logical explanation. 

You were startled when your hotel room door opened behind you, spinning around and seeing Tama Tonga and Bad Luck Fale nonchalantly entering your room.

“Hey Y/N,” Tama greeted walking over to the still drumming Kenny and began stripping out of his clothes while Fale threw a towel down next to Kenny. Tama knelt on the towel and took the Ryūteki proffered to him by Fale, beginning to play a horribly offkey rendition of the same song Kenny was. Looking over at the two, Fale nodded in satisfaction before leaving without a word while you stood flabbergasted trying to figure out what the hell was going on. This had to be the weirdest thing you had ever seen. 

You stood corrected a moment later when your bathroom door opened and The Young Bucks, Matt and Nick Jackson exited into the room, body paint covering their naked bodies as they marched to the beat of the music provided by Kenny and Tama. 

“I was wrong.” You said out loud. “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.” You began slowly backing out of the room. 

“I’m just gonna leave you guys to….to whatever the hell this is."

In the safety of the hall you shook your head trying to comprehend what you had just witnessed. Hearing the ding of the elevator you looked down the hall seeing Fale returning carrying a white towel and a Shamisen heading straight for your hotel room. Shaking your head, you turned on your heel heading quickly in the opposite direction. You would take the stairs because you didn’t even want to know.


	7. Level 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I’m a level 72 Rogue and if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it and I will kill you.”

“Are you…. are you playing World of Warcraft?” A quiet slightly amused voice in the doorway of the bedroom startled Kenny Omega who had been staring intensely at his computer screen. 

“What? No!” He denied vehemently, frantically pushing the sleep button on the computer making the screen go dark. 

“Yes, you were!” His girlfriend insisted. “I just saw you.” 

“Have you ever played World of Warcraft?” Kenny asked smugly.

“No.” she admitted. 

“Then how would you know what I was playing.” Kenny replied victoriously. 

“Why don’t you just turn that screen back on and then we can settle this.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest. She knew how argue against Kenny just as well as he did her. It wouldn’t be the most mature argument, but then again, they weren’t the most mature couple in the world. 

“I’m not going to do that. I can’t believe you are flat out calling me a liar.” Kenny said shaking his head sadly, turning the full force of his blue puppy dog eyes on her. 

Anyone else would probably fall for his innocent act, but she was no sucker. Pulling out a trick of her own she pouted, lowering her lashes and making her lower lip tremble. “I just…” she heaved a sigh. “I just thought we had a solid relationship. A loving relationship built on trust and support of each other. I thought we told each other everything. I didn’t think there would ever be anything you felt you had to hide from me. “she let her shoulders slump, carefully watching his reaction. “I guess I was wrong.” 

Silence reigned in the room for several moments before Kenny began laughing hysterically. “Oh, you’re good.” He said. “You are very, very good. I’ll give you that.” He shook his head at his love a smile on his face. “Fine, you win. You’re such a pain in the ass.” He grumbled. “Yes, I was playing World of Warcraft. “I’m a level 72 Rogue and if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it and I will kill you.” He threatened. 

“Oh, don’t you worry. I won’t tell anyone. God, can you imagine the grief I would get if people knew I was dating a World of Warcraft player?” She deadpanned, running from the room when Kenny jumped up to chase her, giggling the entire way.


	8. Cute Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “We’d make such a cute couple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff

“What about them?” You asked, nodding in the direction of a good looking couple who had just passed the bench you were sitting on with your best friend, Kenny Omega. The two of you were people watching in the little park across the street from the arena Kenny was wrestling in tonight, eating churros from the street vendor while you judged passing couples on their cuteness factor. 

“Psssh. Not a chance.” Kenny scoffed. You nodded your head in agreement, because really, he wasn’t wrong. 

“These people are so lucky we aren’t together.” Kenny said. “How would they even compete?” 

“I know right? We’d make such a cute couple,” You seconded. “They wouldn’t even be able to hold a candle to our cuteness.” 

“Why would anyone else even bother?” Kenny said. “They would take one look at us and bow down to our glory. All the couples would break up because there would be no hope. We would just be too amazing, set the bar too high. They would know there was no chance to ever be on our level.” You giggled at his grand proclamation. He was so damn adorable. 

“People would get sick because of how sweet we were.” You chimed in. You both laughed as you settled under Kenny’s arm, sitting in comfortable silence. You could feel Kenny’s eyes on you and turned to him expectantly. 

“Want to try?” He asked with a smile. 

“Sure, why not?” You replied leaning towards him. He met you halfway, his lips soft on yours in a gentle touch, your lips parting to allow his tongue access to your mouth, your hand moving to his thigh as your kiss deepened. After a moment you broke apart, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Still like kissing your brother?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Still grossed out?” You countered. 

“Yep.” He said nodding. “Like kissing a rock.” 

“Oh well. I guess the world is safe from our supreme cuteness.” You sighed. “Probably for the best. I don’t think the world could handle us together.” 

“Probably not.” Kenny agreed, pulling you back to his side. 

Every so often you guys gave it a whirl, to see if the amazing friendship you had fostered had grown to something more. So far attempts to move out of the friend zone had been an amazing failure. Despite how attractive you found each other, there was nothing there. Not an ounce of passion. But the two of you would keep trying, because who knows, maybe sometime the tide would change.


	9. So In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I’m so in love with you.” and “Dance with me!”

In the kitchen of the apartment you shared with you boyfriend Kenny Omega you hummed mindlessly along with your IPOD your bare feet sliding along the tile floor as you as you swept the floor. Getting into the music you danced with the broom, spinning around the little space before coming to an abrupt halt as you spied Kenny leaning against the door jamb an indulgent smile on his face. 

Cheeks burning red you hurriedly put aside the broom and turned around to pretend to wipe the counter, only to stop as Kenny came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a soft kiss to the crook of your neck. He pressed his hips to you and began swaying with the music holding you closely to him. 

“What are you doing Kenny?” You giggled dropping the rag and going with his movements. 

“Dance with me,” He said turning you around to face him. You smiled up at him, getting lost in his bright blue eyes as his arms engaged your waist and swayed you with his body, slowly moving with the beat of the music. You rested your head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart as you stayed cocooned in his arms. Taking a deep breath you inhaled his scent. His scent that made wherever you were with him feel like home. All it took was being wrapped in his arms to take away the day’s troubles and make you relax. Your eyes closed and you hummed happily, content to be just where you were. 

“I’m so in love with you.” You murmured pressing a kiss to his chest. Kenny stopped dancing pulling away from you a bit to tilt your head up before pressing his lips solidly to yours. 

“Not nearly as much as I am in love with you.” He replied making you giggle into his chest. Trust Kenny to turn it into a competition. 

“Oh, just shut up and dance with me.” You said, placing your head back where it was, letting his heart beating in his chest lull you back to your comfort zone.


	10. Get That Thing Away from Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for “Get that thing away from me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, sexual content, smut

“Kenny, I swear to God if you don’t get that thing away from me I will cut it off.” You screeched, much to the amusement of Kenny. 

“You aren’t going to cut it off. You haven’t even had a chance to touch it yet.” He said confidently, striding naked as the day he was born around the room. You had yet to figure out why he was naked or why he was in your hotel room, you had been too distracted by the admittedly gorgeous naked man. 

“I will have the chance to touch it when I cut it off.” You said sweetly. “There is such a thing as too much self-confidence Kenneth.” You smirked at the flash of anger that fleetingly appeared on his face. He hated it when you used his full name. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and his cocky grin reappeared.

“Aren’t you even the least bit curious as to why I’m in your room? Or why I’m naked?” He asked throwing himself down on your bed as you tried your hardest not to sneak too many peeks. “Or are you so happy to see me you really don’t care?” 

“You wish Omega.” You rolled your eyes. “Why don’t you explain why you’re in my room in the first place, and why you’re naked on top of it?” 

“It’s a really funny story.” He said, making himself comfortable, arms moving behind his head, stretching his long lean body out and making his muscles pop. Internally cursing yourself you once again averted your eyes but not before Kenny saw the look and got a shit eating grin on his face. He chose to ignore it for the moment launching into an honestly captivating story involving the Bullet Club, a lot of alcohol, pranks, dares and bribery, which ultimately resulted in Kenny having to obtain your room key from the front desk clerk and wait naked for you in your room and tell you the whole story. 

“So now I’ve completed my task I am free to go, honor intact.” Kenny said making no effort to leave. “Or, you could come sit on my lap and get a real good feel of my dick. You know, before you cut it off.” He smirked. You weren’t sure if you wanted to smack it or kiss it off his face. You stood at the end of the bed mulling your options. For all his big talk, you knew Kenny’s reputation. He was seen pretty much universally as a nice guy. You didn’t think he would be the type to give you a hard time if you slept together or go around telling everyone all the gruesome details. You definitely found him attractive. Or you could just tell him to get the hell out and take care of the ache between your thighs yourself. 

Before you even knew you had made a decision you were stripping off your t-shirt and shimmying out of your jeans. You couldn’t help but smile as you saw the surprised expression on Kenny’s face which he quickly schooled. Your eyes flickered to his cock which was starting to get excited, rising with each inch of flesh you exposed until you were as naked as Kenny. With a lecherous grin you crawled up the bed, doing exactly as Kenny had suggested and sitting on his lap. You wiggled against him, feeling his cock grow harder and longer underneath you as Kenny pulled you in for a kiss before reaching between your bodies and lining his cock up with your waiting pussy. 

It took a minute to work him in. Kenny was thick and big, and with virtually no foreplay he had to ease in and stretch you. But oh it was such a delicious stretching. When he finally bottomed out inside you, you felt amazingly full and began rocking on him as his hands found purchase on your hips. It wasn’t long before those gentle movements became more urgent, the headboard of the bed banging against the wall as you frantically fucked yourself on Kenny’s cock, his lips attached to your nipples, sucking them into taut peaks. 

“Fuck Kenny!” You scream, his hand sneaking down to pinch your clit, making you shatter around him, crying out incoherently as he gave a final thrust into your body, shuddering through his orgasm as he held you tightly. 

You gingerly climbed off of him, legs unsteady as you headed to the bathroom for a towel to clean up with. You were startled when Kenny appeared behind you, turning you around to press a kiss to your lips.

“I plan on doing that again sometime soon.” He said pressing a kiss to your cheek. “After I take you out on a date.” With those words, he opened the hotel room door and sauntered naked into the hallway whistling all the while.


End file.
